videogamedbfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman series ' ' Batman is a superhero without any special powers. His main powers are his gadgets, strenght and agility, but he uses them well enough to be very powerful. The reason he became a superhero was because his parents were shot by a criminal, which made Batman want to fight crime in Gotham City. Since then, he focuses his powers and gadgets on the bat, an animal of fear. 'Games' 'Batman: Arkham Asylum' In Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman has caught The Joker and brings him to the Arkham Asylum, where he will be held. Batman remains suspicious, so he decides to stay with the criminal until he reaches his cell. But then, Joker breaks free and lures Batman into a trap, freeing all the other inmates. Joker gets away with help from Harley Quinn, and makes sure many other criminals in the asylum are set free aswell. Hell breaks loose on the Arkham Island, and criminals such as Bane, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow give Batman a hard time while he tries to stop Joker from gaining power. 'Biography' When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. 'Abilities' Batman has shown many abilities, such as excellent fighting techniques and great technological skills, which gave him an advantage in the use and production of his many gadgets. 'Weapons' *'Batarang', Batman's main weapon. It's shaped in a bat and Batman has shown to have great skill with the gadget. *'Line Launcher', which helps Batman to cross gaps he normally couldn't have gotten over. *'Explosive Gel', a gel-like substance that can explode when triggered, causing weak walls or other surfaces to collapse. *'Cryptographic Sequencer', a tool used to deactive security fences on the Arkham Island. 'Personality' Batman doesn't show his personality a lot, since he should keep his true identity secret. He has only shown to be able to stay cool in difficult situations. 'Appearance' Batman's costume consists of a tight, grey superhero suit with a black bat on his chest. He also wears a cape and black boots. His face is partially covered by his mask, which has ears on it. Besides that, the hero uses black gloves to protect his hands. The gloves have 'spikes' on the sides of the arm. 'Quotes' Batman: Arkham Asylum: *''There's no escape, Joker! I will find you!'' *''I'm fine. I eat punks like these for breakfast.'' *''Someone put this animal back in his cell!'' (after taking out Victor Zsasz) 'Gallery' Batman - 2.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Batman - Art.jpg|Art for Batman, also used in his file Batman - Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for Batman's suit Batman - Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art for Batman's head and face, with and without Detective mode on Batman - Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art for Batman's suit Batman - Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art for Batman Source *Batman Wiki *Wikipedia *IMDb Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Batman Series